Accidents Happen
by A.J9
Summary: this is a continuation of Zahra Callaghan's Accidents happen. Fred, George, Angelina atc. arrange to meet up over the summer but Angelina doesn't show
1. Default Chapter

Author's note- This is a continuation of Zahra's story. She was having trouble with her computer (it wouldn't upload) and she gave up. I offered to finish it for her and so TAA DAAA!!!! You get stuck with me.  
  
Disclaimer- Angelina, muggles…are not mine. Of course. The plot, Jenny, Peter and Mark Johnson are. That's it.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Angelina struggled to sit up. Someone tried to push her back again, but she wouldn't let them. She forced herself up. She was in an…ambulance. Yes, it must be. There were people around her. She could here the siren. She struggled to look back, out the window. There was something out there…she couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"Lie down, Miss, please…" She heard the voice but shrugged it off, concentrating on the shape that was getting steadily further away.  
  
She squinted, somehow she knew she just had to find out what it was. It was green, a sort of…green misty shape. Big. It looked like a head. No, not a head, a skull.  
  
The realisation struck her hard, like a shock wave, only there was no actual physical touch. She keeled over backwards. She heard a sigh, but it sounded like it was coming through a wall, or a double-glazed window. Muffled, unclear, not real.  
  
Hadn't they seen it! Hadn't they noticed the sign, or were they all blind? Was she the only one that had seen it? The Dark Mark. His mark.  
  
A sound, half chocked, rose in her throat, like a scream. No, no, it couldn't be true. It couldn't, it couldn't.-  
  
  
  
Angelina flopped down onto her bed. It was good to get home, it always was, even though she missed Hogwarts. Kipper, her tortoiseshell cat, jumped up onto the bed next to her, and rubbed against her leg. She smiled and stroked his silky fur.  
  
"Well, I'm back." Kipper looked up at her and purred, and she laughed. "Yes Kipper, I'm glad to be home too."  
  
Two days later, Angelina was sitting at her desk, reading a letter that had arrived from one of her muggle friends, a girl she knew from her ice skating classes (which she had taken before she went to Hogwarts). She was frowning slightly.  
  
Dear A.J,  
  
Well, as you're reading this, you must be home from boarding school. I would have come to talk to you myself, but I'm currently in Switzerland with Tom, LOOKING FOR AN APARTMENT!!! How cool is that?  
  
We've decided to come live here. I've applied to do pre-med at the Hôpital Universitaire here, and it also means I can keep up my skating. There's a really nice rink here, and I'm sure I could get lessons there.  
  
Actually, what I was going to ask you is what plans you have now you've graduated? I remember you once mentioning taking a gap year. It must have been a while ago, though. And I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come and stay with us here. You can catch up with your skating, you know Coach Kaleigh always said you had talent.  
  
Well, I don't have much time left to write. Write back, or call me on my mobile, and we can discuss it.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Steph (and Tom)  
  
At the bottom of the paper were an address and a phone number. Angelina sighed. Well, she ought to write back. But she didn't really know what to say. She was glad that Steph and Tom were still together. She hadn't heard from them since last summer. She'd rather hoped she meet up with them. Yes, she would write back. But not now.  
  
She turned to face her bed, and winced. It was covered with books, robes and all sorts of things left from Hogwarts. Maybe she should finish unpacking first.  
  
-Harsh noises cut through the blackness, and then a light that blinded her, even though her eyes were closed. Everything about her surroundings was unfamiliar. She could hear nothing familiar, the smells were unfamiliar…and she couldn't see. She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was light, blinding, terrible light. She tried to cry out for help. Why couldn't she see? Where was she? What was going on?  
  
Then a hand pressed against her arm. It was warm, it comforted her, and there, among all the unfamiliar things, it alone was familiar. But she couldn't tell who it was. She tried to say something again, but nothing came out. And then a voice cut through the confusion in her head.  
  
"Angel, it me, Daddy. Everything's going to be all right. Daddy's here"-  
  
  
  
Not long after she had received the letter from Steph, Angelina's mother, who for once was not working whilst her daughter was on holiday, offered to take her and her little brother Mark to their local adventure park. (Well, it wasn't really local. It was an hours drive on the motorway.) It had seemed like a good idea. Angelina always liked spending time with her mum and Mark.  
  
In fact, the only reason that she hadn't, in previous years, spent her whole summer away from home and her abusive dad was that then she wouldn't be able to look after Mark. She had remembered thinking, when she was little, that her mum worked so often because she didn't like her. When she was older she knew it was because she had to get out of the house, away from her husband. She had asked her mum, once, why she didn't ask for a divorce. Her mum had shrugged it off. Later, she had overheard her mum and dad fighting. And understood.  
  
***She reached the front door, but found it locked. Hardly surprising. It was the summer holidays, just before Angelina's fifth year at Hogwarts. She was supposed to be at Alicia's, but she had had to leave early, when Alicia's older brother had turned up accompanied by the muggle police. So she had come home. She hadn't wanted to. Mark was at a friend's house for the night, and her mum was working a late shift (she was a paramedic). She dreaded the thought of spending a night alone with her dad. He would be drunk. Aggressive. He would scare her. But she couldn't tell Alicia that. So she came home.  
  
The lights upstairs were on, but she didn't want to disturb her dad, so she unlocked the door with her key instead of wringing the bell. But as soon as the door was open, she knew something was wrong. Her dad had said he would be alone, but there were sounds coming from upstairs. Shouting. Screaming. She closed the door softly and crept to the bottom of the stairs. From there, she could hear the voices, make out what they were saying. It was her mum and dad. Fighting.  
  
"Well what if I want to divorce! I can't do this anymore! I work awkward hours. I rarely see my kids! All the money in this house, its from me. You slob around during the day, and drink at night. I just can't live like this." Her mum. She broke off with a sob.  
  
"You can't leave, Jenny, I need you here, the kids need you. You won't leave them." Her dad. Pleading. Then angry, threatening. "You wouldn't leave them here, would you? But you wouldn't have any choice. You work almost all day, every day. There'd be no one to look after them. You'd have to pay. You'd have to leave them. You won't do that, will you!"  
  
Angelina could tell he was drunk. His voice was slurred. Her mum spoke for her.  
  
"They won't give you charge. You're always drunk. You couldn't look after them, you'd starve them. Angie can look after Mark."  
  
"Angie never here. She's away at that God damned school all year."  
  
"Why do you think she goes? Why do you think she never comes home at holidays? She's scared of you, Peter, just like the rest of us. You scare them! And me!"  
  
Angelina's chest hurt. She had known her mum was scared, but to hear her admit it… Her mum, who was so independent, who brought in the living, who loved her children more than anything…  
  
"Angie?" some one whispered her name, someone small and afraid. She looked up. Mark was standing at the top of the stairs, looking at her, "Angie, I'm scared. Mummy and Daddy are shouting. They're scary, Angie."  
  
She looked at her little brother. Her was wearing his Postman Pat pyjamas. He was only four. Why did he have to hear this? "Come here, Mark. I'll look after you."  
  
He came down and snuggled next to her on the stairs. Together, they sat in the darkness and listened to their parents.  
  
"I love my kids, Jenny. I'm here for them. I don't disappear for days on end."  
  
"Is this how you show it? You're drunk. You scare them. You may love them, Peter, but they don't love you. They're scared of you. And I don't love you either."  
  
It was the last straw for Peter Johnson. He had cracked. On the stairs, his two children heard a crash, and a scream. Their dad yelling. Then he came out of the room, slammed the door. Angelina pulled Mark to his feet, and stood in front of him. Their dad stomped down the stairs, then paused when he saw them. Angelina stared back at him, he gave her a look that asked her to forgive him. She shook her head. He sighed, then stomped down the stairs. And yelled up at them, at their mum,  
  
"I'm going out. I'll be back later." He slammed the door.  
  
Angelina had hurried Mark into his bedroom, gone to see her mum. He had smashed a glass vase against the door, then struck out at her. Angelina helped her mum into her bedroom, brought her ice for the bruise. And a painkiller. Put her to sleep, as if she was the child. Then gone to see her brother. Mark had insisted on sleeping in Angelina's room, with his mum. They had slept together on Angelina's bed, and Angelina had slept on the floor. She did not know when her dad got back. But he was there in the morning. And no one mentioned the night before.***  
  
Angelina sighed at the memory. That was what life was like for her. She had nodded, yes, she would go with her mum and brother. They had piled into the car to go to the park.  
  
At the end of the day, Jenny Johnson had won a big blue dinosaur which she gave to Mark, and a rather garish beaded necklace for Angelina. They had had fun. They had laughed. This was the sort of thing a mum should do with her kids.  
  
In the car, her mum's blue mini, with Angelina in the front and Mark in the back, on the way home, it was getting dark, and Jenny had turned to her children and smiled. Then said, for what seemed like the first time in a long time, "Angie, Mark. I love you, you know that. And so does you're father, even if he doesn't show it very well. He does love you, don't ever forget it. But he has…problems. You understand."  
  
"Yes mum, we understand." Angelina rested her hand on her mum's arm. "We understand."  
  
Her mum smiled at her, then turned back to face the road. And saw the truck.  
  
Sorry this is short. I'll try and get Zahra to help me with the next part. All reviews are welcome!!! 


	2. Waking Up

Hello everyone. I've got the next part up, Yipee !!! Its quite short, but I'm already working on the next part, so…  
  
Zahra helped me a bit with this.  
  
A BIT!! I wrote most of it!!!!  
  
Get lost Zahra. As I was saying, she helped with it. Only she had some crackpot idea about Angelina going blind. However, I convinced her it was a bad idea. So here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: see the first part, its all there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelina woke again to the clear white light of the hospital room. A nurse was opening the curtains. She smiled at Angelina.  
  
"Well hello there! Its been a long time since we've had the pleasure of seeing you awake."  
  
Angelina smiled back, then glanced around, afraid her dad might still be there. She turned to the nurse. "Where's my dad? He was here when I…woke up last."  
  
The nurse smiled again, cheerful, almost painfully so, "He had to go into work. We can contact him if you want…"  
  
"No!" Angelina broke in, "I mean, his job means a lot to him. I wouldn't want to bother him."  
  
The nurse looked at her strangely, then nodded, "He'll probably be round later, anyway."  
  
She turned to the empty bed next to Angelina, and began putting sheets on it. Only then did Angelina get a good look at her surroundings. The white room, the curtains closed on a glass window, that must look onto the corridor. The tubes, the TV on its moveable arm, and the table that slipped across the bed. And the other patients.  
  
A girl, a few years younger than her, with one leg in a sling. An older woman, asleep, with tubes in her arm. A bed she could not quite see because of the crowd of people around it. Then there were two other beds, both empty.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
The nurse was still near enough to hear, and she turned back to Angelina.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Mum. I mean, where is she? Is she alright?"  
  
The nurse looked away, embarrassed, and Angelina new the answer, even without hearing the words.  
  
"The doctor will explain things later. I mean, I'm not entirely qualified. That is, for this…"  
  
Angelina just nodded and looked away for a moment, then back at the nurse.  
  
"Could I have some paper please, and a pen."  
  
Seeming relieved at the change of subject, the nurse nodded, and fetched her some from a table at one end of the room. Angelina thanked her and gave her attention to the paper. She began to write.  
  
Dear Steph (and Tom),  
  
Thank you for your letter. I was thrilled to hear from you. Lucky you, in Geneva! It hardly seems a year since I last saw you, and so much has changed.  
  
What am I trying to say? Um, well, you offered to take me in for a while, and I've been thinking it over. If it wasn't for Mark, I'd definitely say yes…  
  
The door opened, and she looked up from her writing. It was a doctor. He headed over towards her. the nurse had obviously reported that she was awake.  
  
The doctor was a young man, with a friendly smile. He checked some dials on the machine by her bed, and spoke quietly to the nurse, then turned to Angelina.  
  
"Well, young lady, you certainly gave us a couple of frights since you've been here. But luckily, you seem to be recovering quite well. It must be that fighting spirit inside you."  
  
Angelina nearly gagged at his fake cheerfulness. She hopped he would just let her ask a few questions, then leave. But he didn't.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to check you over, and ask you a few questions, to see how you're getting on. You had quite a nasty shock back then." Talk about stating the obvious, "But, incredibly, you don't seem to be affected, really. You had a slight concussion, and that's healing nicely, but the main problem seemed to be shock, really. I'd like to keep you here a little longer, to make sure you're alright, but then you'll be ready to go back and live with your dad. You don't need to be here more than a week, actually. Although, you've already been here several."  
  
Angelina couldn't stand anymore of his cheerful talk. "Excuse me, but could I ask just a few questions now?"  
  
The nurse gave the doctor a meaningful look, then busied herself with one of the other patients. The doctor watched her back, and looked thoughtful, then turned back to Angelina, and continued in his cheerful tone, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Of course, your dad may have to take some time off work once you get home, to make sure you're alright. You may get queasy when you stand up, so its better there's someone around."  
  
"Could I please ask some questions?" Angelina broke in, annoyed.  
  
The doctor sighed and nodded, "Of course you may."  
  
Angelina took a deep breath, then started, "Firstly, exactly how long have I been hear."  
  
She paused, expectantly, until the doctor realised she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Two weeks and five days."  
  
"Which makes today…"  
  
"Thursday the 20th of July."  
  
"Thank you." She thought for a moment, wondering how to phrase her next question. "How long has it been since I was awake last? I mean, when I woke up and my dad was here?"  
  
"Exactly one week." He looked unsure, as if worried about where the question was leading.  
  
"And when was the last time my father visited?"  
  
"That…was the last time."  
  
She nodded. She had expected that.  
  
"Did he bring any of my clothes, and stuff."  
  
The doctor motioned to a bag on the floor by her bed. Angelina nodded.  
  
"He brought than then."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Five a week ago."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Have you heard from him since?"  
  
"Miss…" The doctor began, but she stopped him.  
  
"Have you heard from him since?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so." He looked even more worried than he had before, but he needn't. She did not intend to continue on that path. Instead she prepared herself to ask the question she dreaded asking.  
  
"And my mother? And my brother?"  
  
He looked at his shoes, unwilling to answer. God! She thought, he was a doctor. It was his job to know.  
  
"I think your father should be the one to answer that…"  
  
"But he's not here, is he?" Her voice was full of bitterness. "and hasn't been in a week."  
  
"Surely, now that your awake…"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it. He prefers me when I'm asleep, really, so if he won't come then, he's hardly going to come now."  
  
The doctor thought this over, then nodded. "Alright, I suppose I must. But now is not really the time…"  
  
"Just tell me!" She snapped. Then took a breath to calm herself. "Please."  
  
"They're both dead. Your mother died instantly, in the crash, and you're brother a few hours later of internal bleeding. He was unconscious by then, though. He didn't feel anything."  
  
Angelina nodded. She had known, from the instant when the nurse had refused to answer. Well, before that actually. She had known when the crash happened that her mother had died. And some part of her subconscious had known, even when she was unconscious, that her brother was dead. That strengthened her resolve. Now she knew exactly what to do. And she would do it as soon as they let her out.  
  
The doctor realised she had stopped asking questions, and began his own questioning, which she answered half-heartedly.  
  
Later, once the doctor and the nurse had gone, and the other patients were either with friends or family, or sleeping, she went through her bag. It contained a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and some other bits and bobs. Including a house key and an old stuffed toy, from her childhood, a big brown bear, who had been hugged so many times he was ragged, and loosing fur. She smiled. Maybe her dad did have a heart, after all.  
  
She sat the bear on her table, then took her pen, and looked at the paper on which she had been writing. She read over the letter she had started, then tore it up, and took another sheet.  
  
Dear Steph &Tom,  
  
It was great hearing from you again. Its nice to hear you and Tom  
  
are still together. You make such a good couple!! It must be great in Geneva. I always said you'd get to a good school!!  
  
I hope you meant what you said about me coming to stay with you.  
  
I'd love to!! I've been having some problems around here, lately. You know  
  
what my dad's like, and it would be great to get away. And I would like to  
  
get back to skating. I've hardly done any recently.  
  
Life here's hectic. I don't really know how to put this. Well, it'd better  
  
just come straight out. I'm in hospital. We were in a car crash, nearly three weeks  
  
ago, me, mum and Mark. I woke up (properly) for the first time today. Mum and Mark are both dead. Which just leaves me and dad. I can't stay with him on my own.  
  
So, if you could, please, let me stay, I'd love to come. I'll probably have rung before you get this.  
  
Love A.J  
  
  
  
She looked over the letter. It wasn't brilliant, but she couldn't do any better. She nodded to herself, then buzzed for the nurse. She asked her to post the letter, then settled down to sleep.  
  
  
  
Well? Whadda ya think? Please review. Constructive critiscism is welcome, and you can flame if you must. (Im NOT asking you to, I'm just saying I won't get mad) More developments will come soon. I hope. 


End file.
